


Interference

by BlackroseQueen



Series: Soul Fair [1]
Category: Other - Fandom
Genre: Laws of Constance, Legends, Multiverse, Mythology - Freeform, Other, Rules of Creation, Yggdrasil the Core of Creation, divine realms, mythos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackroseQueen/pseuds/BlackroseQueen
Summary: There are Rules that Higher beings must follow.Even when these rules cause harm or distress in creation.But what happens.. if these beings used the loopholes in these rules.( This is the starter for my Souls Series )





	Interference

**_ Or When Faith Says Enough is Enough _ **

 

* * *

 

_There are many things that exist in the folds of Creation._

_Worlds and Dimensions._

_Universes and Timelines._

_The Gods and The Demons._

_And then you have what holds it all together._

_Yggdrasil the World Tree._

_The Core of all Worlds._

_The Multiverse Tree._

_And then you have those that keep All Creation Running._

_The Primordial Aspects._

_************_

_In the Domain of Realms, where all Primordials Gather, one such being sits infront of a Mirror Pool watching events in multiple dimensions._

_This being is the Pimordial Faith the Aspect of Belief._

_As Faith watched she began to grow desprate and worried._

_With each flash these feelings grew._

_In one flash war raged over the superiority of Fire._

_Another flash showed elements used to wage wars and supernatral feets used as excuses for to fight and battle over territory,_

_Another showed Religion as an excuse for genocide._

_And so and so forth._

_It didn't help that these worlds and dimensions suffered from something that derailed them so bad that they just ceased to be._

_And with each world, each dimension, each universe lost._

_The more her despair began to take over._

_She could not stand by and watch this any more._

_And with this thought she felt her resolve slam into the forfront._

_Enough was enough._

_She had to help save them and fix these worlds._

_But before she could step forward._

_" What are you doing?"_

_Freezing in shock she turned and and stared at the one how called out to her._

_It was Destiny the Aspect of Fate._

_Blinking she sighed when she noticed the concern on Destiny's face._

_"I.. was about to fix things." she said hesitanty._

_"Fix things. More like about to break The Rules is what I was thinking." Destiny says in worry._

_And rightly so._

_Like all of Creation even They had Rules that they followed._

_And these rules were the Laws of Constance._

_Rules that either restrianed their power once they intered certain areas or worlds, stripped them of divinity till they died a mortal death. forbbid them from interfering in certain ways, blocked them form interacting with mortals, and killing or stealing power from another Aspect._

_And she was about to break the interference and mortal Rules._

_Slumping to the floor in defeat she let her despair take hold of her and cried, slowly wilting the flowers growing around the pool._

_Destiny sighed and walked over to her and sat beside her. Reaching over she touched her cheek and tapped it to get Faith's attention._

_Once she did she wiped her tears then started petting her head._

_"  I know you want to help and make things better, its in your nature of Belief. Even I want to since those worlds were not meant to end. But you can't. We are bound by The Rules and going against them will only earn the Ire of Ether, Light, and The Guardian Beast. And we both know that No One want the last ones Ire. "_

_Faith winced but nodded in agreement._

_No one in their right mind wanted The Guardian on their tail._

_That was one Being all wanted to remain either asleep or on the edges of Creation._

_That's not even considering The Guardians other Aspect as The Beast of the End._

_" I know..." she whispered. "  But .. I want to help make things better or at least change the flow of events enough that things get better for those who suffer from the faults of those that have no right." was what flowed from Faith as she looked Destiny in the eye with all her sorrows clear to see._

_" ...... "was all she said._

_Destiny could only stare at her before she sighed and began to stand up._

_As Faith looked up at her as she bent down and pulled her up and started leading her out into the Hall of Dominion._

_"  Wha.."_

_"  If you want to do something about what's going on then we need find loopholes in The Rules to do it."_

_Faith blinked in beusment before it turned to amazement then happiness. "  You'll help me?"_

_"  Yes. But only beacuse I can't stand the sight of you being so sad. " she said in a huff. "  I know of only one being that can find loopholes in all the rules that have ever been or will be. And they have a habbit of doing it for their own intertainment and nothing else. As such I'm going to have to use my only favor from them to get this to work for use." Destiny told her as they crew closer to a hall filled with large decorated doors._

_This was the Corridoor of Aspects._

_Where each Primodial can make their own special realms to inhabbit._

_Walking past a door with flames and warroirs on it, along with a door with waves and faries upon it, they stopped infront of a door with vines and thorns all around and on it with golden flowers and a YinYang symbol split on both door halves._

_"  This is.."_

_"  It is. " Destiny said before pushing the door open and walk in while pulling her along._

_"  Welcome to the Warped Gardens. "_

_**********_

_The Warped Gardens or as most Primordials called it the House of Insanity._

_A place where nothing was the same or had a true nature or desighn._

_You could see one type of plant at first then turn as you pass to see it has become another._

_Creatures within are no different._

_A lion._

_No that's chimera._

_A horse._

_No a Unicorn._

_And so on._

_And it was all the work of the Primordial Aspects of Balance._

_************_

_They had been walking in here for a while now._

_Faith thought they were lost._

_Destiny said there was no path to be lost, just to keep going till they found Balance or they found them._

_Truthfully that was the best they could do._

_It was when they passed what looked like a plant shaped arch did they find who they were looking for._

_Well more like got grabbed by them._

_One seccond they were walking and the next they were sitting at a table made of plants on a lake._

_And before them was Ying and Yang the Pimordials of Good and Evil and the Aspects of Balance._

_"  Oh look sister see we have guests for tea. " the Good half said with giggles of glee._

_" Yes I see. Two guests to play with I do believe. " the Evil half cackled._

_Then together they said, "  How will we have fun today our guests of honor."_

_Faith was a bit scared by this, but Destiny already knew how they worked and stopped them before they could get into their play. "  I'm calling in my favor."_

_A pause._

_Both halves froze as they heard this, and their face lost any glee or amusement they had becoming serious._

_" Well, well this is suprising." , one says._

_" Indeed.", says the other._

_" We were not expecting this from you Destiny. To waste your favor now and not later to stop us in our game, is not like you at all. Tell use what has you calling in now when later would be more fruitful for you?", the Balance says sounding as one being instead of two._

_" This isn't for me actually." she tilts her head at Faith. " It's for her."_

_Looking at Faith they give her a once over then do the same to Destiny before nodding._

_" We see.", they say in a knowing tone._

_" What?", Faith wonders._

_" We know what you seek with this favor.", they say as a smile appears on the Good half. " You wish our aid in getting around The Rules that bind our hands, and getting involved with mortal affiars. Do you not?"_

_Destiny nodds as Faith looks at them in hope._

_" Very well we shall give you what you seek."_

_" Thank you..", Faith was cut off as they continued._

_" But. We offer a deal to not only have loopholes to The Rules but to also have a way to avoid punishment for the direct interference you no doubt will cause."_

_Destiny got a bad feeling about where this was going but before she could say anything to Faith a voice called out from above._

_" Yo Balance!"_

_Looking up then to their left as a figure dropped down into a seat that formed up at their call._

_It was the Primordial Luck the Aspect of Karma._

_" Hey Balance, I need a favor from you twwwooo..", she trailed off as she noticed their two companions._

_" Oh hi, Destiny. Faith." she says while waves at them. " What you two doing here?"_

_The Balance answered for them._

_" They came to us with Destiny's favor. For loophole in the Rules for Faith to fufill her plans."_

_" Eh..", She looked at them in suprise before gaining a contemplative look on her face._

_It was no sectret among Primordials that Faith had been trying to help and fix the derailed worlds and dimensions due to her nature. Death, Life, and Time had been meeting with Light, Darkness, Purity, Corruption, and Ether to gain fer some leway about her wants, but with no way to show them that their would be no major harm done in the process that path had reached a dead end. Though if she was hearing this right, then she could get her favor in while also helping along that little problem._

_Plus._

_She had been waiting for in excuse to get into mortal affairs and have some fun in the process._

_" Hey, I got an idea.", she says already knowing that Balance was interested the moment she turned up._

_When Faith and Destiny gave her their attention, she continued._

_" Well, I the way I see it you can get some things done that might get some at risk worlds back on track and the already messed up ones a chance. So how about this? I use my favor to get this before the others, and Balance can turn this into a full on Divine Contract instead of a deal. Once this happens I'll call up my favors with them and you, Faith, will be able to do what you please with the only restiction most likely being working with only what you your self can do at a time while in those worlds. So.... What do you say?"_

_Destiny didn't like it, but she could see that this would be better than what Balance most likely wanted, so she accepted, and the others would make it so that things won't get too bad._

_She knew there were things not being said._

_Faith though was to happy with this chance to care for the concequences, and didn't even think about it._

_" YES! Yes, Oh thank you. Karma, I accept your offer."_

_Karma smiled a small secretive smile._

_The Good half of Balance smiled, while the Evil half had a grin that almost looked like her face was split in two._

_As Balance voiced their own acceptance and looked at Karma's smile, Destiny's reluctant agreement, and Faith's happiness._

_This would be much more fun then what they had planned._

_************_

_After that the Balance led them out of The Garden, and they maid their way to the Main Hall were they split up. Destiny taking Faith to a side Hall before joining Karma and Balance to speak with the others._

_They hadn't need to._

_Time already knew they were coming and what they wanted._

_He had gathered and explained everything to the others._

_Light and Darkness both knew they would need to throw down restrictions on all those that use Balance's Loopholes._

_Life and Death had agreed to use thise as a chance to collect and fix the Afterlife._

_All the others only wanted to insure that there were no problems with allowing this._

_Once the Contract was made, the verdict was given, and the Contract sighned._

_Now it was up to Faith to complete her goals._

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_The Dice are cast._ **

**_The roles been set._ **

**_Fate lies with Time in the Balance of Luck._ **

**_Light and Dark shall twine with Ether._ **

**_As Purity and Corrruption take their marks._ **

**_And all fall to Life and Death._ **

**_For all that remains outside the lines._ **

**_Is Faith._ **

 

 

 


End file.
